


Rebel Girl

by insertsomethingedgyhere



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: (oh god I just wrote that), Always a girl!Frank, Always a girl!Gerard, Anal Sex, F/F, First Time, Genderswap, High School AU, Lesbian Sex, Making Out, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn What Plot, Porn Without Plot, eating pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertsomethingedgyhere/pseuds/insertsomethingedgyhere
Summary: High school lesbians Frankie Iero and Genevieve "Gee" Way have sex.





	Rebel Girl

**Author's Note:**

> YOU NEED TO LISTEN TO REBEL GIRL BY DOG PARTY WHILE READING THIS.
> 
> (Also, that's what the title is named after, so.)

"You're gonna wake Mikey up."

Frankie rolls her eyes, stopping right before she slams the door and closes it a lot quieter than Gee had been scared she would. It's dark in Gee's room, especially when Frankie strolls over and closes the curtains, even though it's already pitch-black outside and nobody would be up at this hour. Maybe that's her little exhibitionist talking, though, and she shuts her thoughts up. "Relax, Gee. Mikey sleeps like the fuckin' dead, he's not gonna hear a thing."

Gee bites down on her lower lip, probably getting red lipstick on her teeth as she does so. "He's only just down the hall-"

"Relax," Frankie interrupts, and presses her lips fiercely to Gee's. Her lip ring is cold against Gee's mouth, and it's strangely exhilarating; she'd reach up to run her hands through the girl's hair, but Frankie didn't have much left of it, after she'd hacked the sides off and cut the top short last month. Fuck, her mom had been mad as hell about that, Gee remembers Frankie telling her about it.

Somehow, Gee ends up pushed against the wall, Frankie's tongue slithering into her mouth, her hands in Gee's much longer hair, even if it went down to just a bit past her shoulders. Frankie yanked a little, and Gee gasped into her mouth, exhaling a small, breathy moan. She felt Frankie smirk against her lips, wrapping her arms around Gee's waist. Moving down from Gee's lips and to her neck, sucking a hickey that felt like heaven right now, but would probably be a bitch to cover up in the morning. For now, though, Frankie's warm, slick tongue and teeth biting and licking along her neck was fucking amazing, and she couldn't care less about the outcome.

A long moan slips from Gee's lips, and she hears Frankie whisper 'shit' as she bites down harder on Gee's neck suddenly, making her get louder for a small moment, but quieting down as soon as Frankie licked over it. Then, suddenly Frankie pulled away, her hands at the bottom of Gee's shirt, and Gee felt a little nervous as Frankie raised it up, enough to expose Gee's stomach and just below her lace bra. "Help me out, you bitch."

Gee was confused for a second before she realized what Frankie meant, and after a short moment of hesitation, she took her shirt off the rest of the way. She dropped it by her feet, and suddenly Frankie's hands were over her tits, which were thankfully covered by her bra for right now, but fuck, she knew they wouldn't be for long. Then, Frankie's tongue dragging a steady line up from just above her skirt's waistband to her bra, sending a tingle through her entire body. "F-fuck," she muttered, making Frankie smile against her stomach.

Frankie's hands snaked around her midsection, all the while her mouth sucked little marks right above Gee's skirt, making her pussy fucking shiver in delight. She felt her bra being unhooked, and a small groan escaped her as Frankie slid it off stupidly slowly. Then, it was off, on the floor where her shirt had also been thrown. Fuck, she'd never been naked with Frankie before. Well, she still had her skirt and panties on, but still.

Frankie moaned from where she'd kneeled on the floor, her hands grasping Gee's tits, thumbs swiping over her hard nipples."Jesus fucking Christ, you didn't tell me you were this fucking stacked."

Gee couldn't help the giggle that left her lips. "Stacked?"

Frankie rolls her eyes, and she opens her mouth like she's about to say something, but she just puts her open mouth on Gee's left nipple and the surrounding area, and Gee moans louder than before. Frankie's tongue and teeth all over her with one of her hands on her other tit, and the other—oh shit, the other going somewhere Gee was somehow really not fucking expecting, and her moan got impossibly louder.

"Oh, shit, oh fuck, fuck fuck fuck!" Gee groaned as Frankie's hand rested right under her thinly-covered vagina, sneaking a finger by her clit, before pulling away completely. "Wh-what the fuck?"

Then, Frankie took off her own shirt, and of course she wasn't wearing a bra, the reckless shit. Gee's jaw dropped, and Frankie laughed a little, but then she tugged her over to Gee's bed, and suddenly everything felt a lot more real as her bare back hit the mattress. Frankie got on top of her, but slid down to take off Gee's skirt, and then her panties, discarding them on the floor. So Gee was fucking naked, entirely now, with Frankie's breath ghosting over her wet pussy.

A minute passed as Frankie took her own jeans off, and then her boxers (because Frankie vowed to never wear panties, for her rockstar cred or something), and Gee was stuck in real fucking suspense. But thank all that was holy, Frankie was back to being between her spread legs, but then inching back up to kiss Gee some more. It was all open-mouthed and filthy, and Frankie's tits rubbed against hers way more than Gee had expected, and her knee was suddenly grinding into Gee's pussy a little, and fuck, the touch was spectacular.

The fiery making-out session was over a little too quickly for Gee's taste, but then Frankie went back down to where her face was just above her pussy, which was on display for her to see really damn clearly. Gee wished that she'd shaved down there before this, but whatever, Frankie wasn't shaved either (she rarely was), so it didn't matter much. But that was all wiped from her mind when Frankie pressed a soft kiss to right above her fucking soaked pussy, tugging a little at the hairs as she slid her hands under Gee's soft ass. Gee's breathing got heavier, and suddenly one of Frankie's fingers was being slid out from under her, and she heard a quiet sucking noise before Frankie's finger was in her ass.

"A-ah!" She gasped out, feeling her asshole stretch around Frankie's slick finger, fucking herself on it slightly. Though, then Frankie's other finger (her thumb, probably) went inside her actual hole, her pussy, and Frankie's mouth was sucking on her clit, and she moaned louder than she was sure she ever had before. Frankie's tongue was licking around expertly, in all the right places, as her two fingers thrust in and out of her, Gee's entire lower region just fucking buzzing with the intense pleasure.

Gee slid her own hands up to caress her tits, squeezing and pinching her nipples, the sensation jolting her entire body as she moaned. Frankie's hand that had been previously just grasping her ass was pulled away, probably so Frankie could touch herself as well—Gee's theory being proven true when Frankie started moaning against her pussy. She felt herself getting closer and closer to cumming, as her legs tensed up and her asshole started to clench. Frankie's movements were getting steadily rougher, her fingers fucking her harder than they had been a minute ago, so chances were that she was about to cum too, thank fuck.

Suddenly, Frankie fucking nibbled at her clit, and that was all it took for Gee to moan out in pleasure, as the fuzzy orgasm tingles overtook her, a bit of fluid leaking out of her. Frankie popped her fingers out with a loud moan as she had her orgasm just after.

They laid there for a moment, Frankie pulling herself up beside Gee to tuck the girl under her chin slightly, Frankie's head resting on the top of Gee's as they wriggled under the covers. The whole nudity thing seemed a lot less sexual when they were cuddling, even if their tits were still basically grinding on each other and both of their pussies were still throbbing. Whatever. It was pretty fucking great.

"You're hot as fuck, y'know," Frankie said, kissing Gee's forehead softly, wrapping her arms around Gee and pulling her close. Gee smiled a little, letting her head rest more on Frankie's boobs because she really couldn't give a fuck right now.

"Yeah, you are too," she answered, and felt Frankie smiling against her head, and they just laid there in silence for awhile, until they both eventually fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god. Somebody take the Internet away from me. This is the filthiest thing I've ever written. Shit.


End file.
